


Ion Cutting Room Floor 1

by Sunhawk16



Series: Cutting Room Floor [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Posted in LJ on 10/15/11.  This 'going backward' thing is really going backward a hell of a lot further than I thought it would be.  The time... how it flies!





	Ion Cutting Room Floor 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in LJ on 10/15/11. This 'going backward' thing is really going backward a hell of a lot further than I thought it would be. The time... how it flies!

‘Duo, the thing has been living out there for ages, why in the world are you so dead set to get rid of it right this minute?’

‘Before, it was just hanging out… wandering around the yard. Which was fine. Now that I know it’s the vicious beast that has been digging out my flower garden… it has to go, Heero.’

‘I looked it up on-line and I think it’s just looking for worms and slugs…’

‘Whatever it’s after, my daffodils are suffering for it.’

‘But… you really hate the slugs…’

‘Heero Yuy, are you defending the stupid possum?’

‘No, I just have no idea what in the world we’re going to do with it if we actually catch it is all.’

‘It’s going for ride, man. A long ride.’

‘So we turn it into somebody else’s problem?’

‘Damn straight. Well… I guess we could just take it out to the country and it wouldn’t be anybody’s problem.’

‘Assuming that it can…’

‘Shhhhh… I think I see it.’

‘What’d you put in the trap anyway?’

‘Three worms, a slug and half an apple.’

‘It doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the trap…’

‘Well crap. It’s going right back to my flowers.’

‘Maybe the slug and the worms wandered off.’

‘Funny, Yuy. Well, what ever happened, it’s obviously not going to work. Go ahead and flip the light on and scare the thing off. ‘

‘Sure, but you know it’s just going to come back after we give up and go to bed?’

‘It will make me feel better to…. Ugh! What’s wrong with it? It looks all deformed!’

‘It’s got something all over it… I… wait; those are babies…’

‘What? Are you serious? It’s a she? And she’s carrying babies around on her back?’

‘And, apparently, it is also not afraid of the light…’

‘That’s weird, man… they’re just hanging there all in a row. They’re kind of cute in an almost gross sort of way…’

‘Cutely gross?’

‘Or grossly cute… look at the way they’re almost buried in the fur… I wonder how old they have to be before they can cling like that? I mean… they have to start out really tiny, right?’

‘I think possums have a pouch.’

‘Like kangaroos? Really? That’s so weird. Look! That one’s moving and you can see its tiny little foot! It’s so… I dunno… delicate looking. So tiny…’

‘Duo? Remember the daffodils…’

‘The fur is kind of thick, isn’t it? You wouldn’t think it to look at them, but with the babies on there, you can kind of tell.’

‘Uh… I suppose so…’

‘I feel bad about the trap now. Oh, look how the little tails are all curling!

‘Duo, they’re still pests and…. Oh forget it; here.’

‘What?’

‘Your sketch pad. I’m going the hell to bed.’


End file.
